Love Someone Like I Do
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt's Spider-Man who has also been dating Hunter Clarington for almost just as long and unknown to him Hunter's going to propose. The night he plans it however Carnage nearly kills him leaving Hunter furious at Tony and though still getting engaged begging Kurt to be more careful. Don't get him wrong Hunter knows Spider-Mans a hero, he is also the love of his life. Kurt/Hunter


**AN: This is another Kurt Hummel/Hunter Clarington fic. As far as my Glee pairings my top five favorite Kurt pairings are as follows **

**TOP FIVE KURT HUMMEL/OTHER GLEE CHARACTER ROMANTIC PAIRING:**

**Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe **

**Kurt Hummel/Hunter Clarington**

**Kurt Hummel/Brody Weston**

**Kurt Hummel/Ryder Lynn**

**Kurt Hummel/Quinn Fabray (yep it's straight Kurt) **

**LOVE SOMEONE LIKE I DO FIC FACTS:**

**Kurt has been Spider-Man for 5 years now making both him and Hunter 21 in this fic **

**Kurt and Hunter have been together for 4 years **

**Hunter is planning to propose **

**Hunter leaves is constant fear that he is going to lose Kurt either to death or someone else **

**Kurt super hero best friends are: Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Nebula, Black Panther, Captain America, Black Widow, Captain Marvel and Doctor Strange **

**Nebula became good after Thanos and works with the Avengers **

**Hunter is jealous when Kurt and Steve go on missions together knowing Steve is in love with Kurt **

**Hunter is very close with Nebula **

**Burt and Carole were killed by Norman Osborne **

**Kurt does indeed have an Aunt May and yes, it's Marissa Tomei **

**Glee characters appearing: Hunter, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mason, Jane, Isabelle, Brody, Mike and Ryder (some are very small roles)**

**Marvel Characters Appearing: Kurt/Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Nebula, Winter Soldier/Bucky, Captain America/Steve, Black Panther, Black Widow, Doctor Strange, Shuri, Okoye and Iron Man (Some will have very small roles)**

**Finn and Rachel were killed by Green Goblin **

**LOVE SOMEONE LIKE I DO (CH.1: Put Yourself First for Once) **

"Don't fucking tell me he's going to be okay because you don't fucking know that! We would know that if you had fucking protected him from that fucking Carnage but no once again It's my fucking boyfriend throwing himself in front of a bullet, blade, super powers or a fucking chainsaw for you and this time Carnage almost fucking killed him, drained him completely while you were dicking ahead per usual so don't sit there and pretend he's going to be okay!" Hunter screamed finishing his tirade with a broken cry as tears rushed down his face while Nebula held on to him rocking him back and forth.

"If he dies Neb" Hunter sobbed

"He's not going to die, he loves you, he wouldn't do that to you" Nebula said though it was clear she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, her eyes were focused solely on the engagement ring box that was still clutched tightly in Hunter's hand. Remembering how tonight was supposed to go and how it just went off the fucking rails, instead of celebrating they were waiting to see if they're friend would die, Bruce, Jane and Shuri working desperately on him for over six hours now.

"We're suppose to be engaged right now Tony, that's how this was supposed to go." Hunter explained as he continued to cry and within minutes, he wasn't alone. Hours continued to pass but before Hunter knew it Shuri walked out with Bruce and Jane with two of them blocking something in a wheel chair, but Jane's smile confirmed it had to be Kurt and sure enough there he was, barely awake, barely alive both awake and alive.

With that Hunter had his arms wrapped tightly around the love of his life while listening to the rules for the next few days before Hunter was shocked to get the clear to take him home and once, he did and had the door closed, he couldn't control what came out.

"Do you know how much you fucking scared me tonight?" Hunter asked with tears in his eyes

"I'm so sorry Hunter, baby please believe me!" Kurt begged sobbing as his boyfriend held him close

"Babe of course I believe you" Hunter whispered before continuing

"That doesn't change the fact that I nearly fucking lost you Kurt and if I had it would've been the end of my life not just yours. Please babe, promise me that you won't ever get in that kind of danger again! KURT PROMISE ME!" Hunter demanded as he screamed getting the attention across the hall, but he couldn't care less as he gave the glaring couple the middle finger before walking over and slamming Kurt's door closed before turning back to his crying boyfriend

"I promise you Hunter, I what are you doing?" Kurt asked shocked as Hunter walked over and got down on one knee with a ring box in his hands, tears filling both men's eyes

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go but I can't fucking wait any longer. Kurt Hummel, you're not only the love of my life, you gave my life love. You make me so fucking happy and I can't go another day without doing the same for you, for us. So, Kurt, babe will you continue making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Hunter asked as he opened the box and revealed the silver band with a large diamond in the middle and two rows of smaller diamonds that ran across the band, You're Everything to Me was inscribed on the inside of the band.

"YES! YES! YES, BABY I WILL!" Kurt screamed in joy before he was silenced by a heated kiss that he eagerly returned before starting to remove his shirt before Hunter stopped him.

"Fuck gorgeous, don't think I don't want to fuck your brains out but let's, whoa Kurt wait!" Hunter exclaimed as Kurt had him in his arms bridal style and outside, getting rid to jump from the ledge and swing them through the city.

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked as he pulled his mask down

"I want to get to our place just as fast as you but are you sure you're in good enough condition to do this?" Hunter asked letting Kurt know that he better not lies to him, and raising his mask again to smirk that sexy smirk of his Kurt whispered

"I wouldn't do it if I couldn't, now hold on tight because we will be going faster than normal" Kurt said before pulling his mask down and jumping off the ledge before setting off swing from ledge to ledge quicker than ever before. It caused him to be both terrified of the height and speed and turned on as he noticed the familiar building of theirs that came into focus before Kurt finally had them on their balcony and was placing Hunter down on his feet.

"Okay Spidey no it's my turn to take you on a wild ride." Hunter growled before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss as he pulled Kurt up into his arms and ran them in and through their pent house throwing Kurt onto the bed before again pulling him into a heated kiss as both men tore at each other's clothes before they both naked leaving their bodies on full display to their boyfriend, fuck no not their boyfriend their fiancé.

"I love you Kurt, I am fucking love you!" Hunter moaned as Kurt got down to his knees and without hesitation took Hunter's thick nine inch cock into his mouth, not stopping until he had the entire monster down his throat and stopping, before winking setting Hunter's primal desire to be set off as he began fucking Kurt's throat, Kurt opening his throat up moaning and sucking harder while he stroked his own cock that stood at around ten and a half inches.

"Baby stop, I want to suck you off too." Hunter demanded as he slapped Kurt's hand away and maneuvered the boy into the position that allowed both men to suck each other off, leaving a dual sound of slurping, moaning and the occasional gagging before Hunter pulled away only to scream out as his cock shot load after load of cum down Kurt's throat as his fiancé swallowed each load before Hunter himself was back to sucking Kurt off until he too was Cumming down Hunter's throat.

"Shit Hunt, you're so fucking good at that! Kurt screamed before he was flipped over onto all fours and his ass was inches away from Hunter's tongue

"Tell me baby, what else do you want before I fuck you?" Hunter whispered as he kissed down Kurt's neck before continuing placing kisses down the other man's spine before stopping just in front of the gorgeous bubble ass that was spread open and revealed Kurt's glistening hole which made Hunter's cock grow even harder as it leaked cum.

"Fuck Hunter, please eat me out! You're so fucking amazing at it!" Kurt begged as Hunter gave a teasing lick onto the hole making Kurt squeal in pleasure

"What do I get if I do babe?" Hunter asked giving another, stronger lick making Kurt's squeals grow louder

"Fuck Hunter, do it and I'll let you fuck me in every position, for as long as you want! Please babe, please FUCK HUNTER!" Kurt screamed making Hunter grin as his fiancé screamed louder and louder as Hunter's tongue entered his delicious hole and tongue fucked the living hell out of him, both glad the walls to their bedroom had been sound proofed.

"Fuck baby just like that!" 

"Yeah, you love this don't you gorgeous?" Hunter demanded as his entire tongue plunged in and out, making the man scream and scream until Hunter couldn't take it anymore and without warning his tongue exited Kurt's hole but before Kurt could whine for more, he screamed louder than either thought possible as Hunter's cock slammed inside and began jack hammering inside Kurt's deliciously tight hole.

"Yes Hunter, fuck me baby!" Kurt growled as the speed grew faster and faster

"Yeah baby? Fucking like that? I love it, I love fucking you babe!" Hunter screamed as he grabbed Kurt's hips and slammed him against the door before fucking him harder, the door nearly coming off the wall.

"Yes Hunter, fucking yes!"

"I love you Kurt, I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you too Hunt, I love you!"

With that both men fucked each other, for several hours in several positions. Hunter's cock never stopped ruthlessly fucking Kurt's hole until finally as Kurt rode his fiancé both men gave in for the sixth time and with roars of pleasure came hard and fast. Kurt's cock sprayed load after load across his chest, their sheets and even Hunter's own chest as Hunter's cock shot load after load deep inside Kurt's ass neither stopping until they had nothing left to give leaving them in heap of sweat, cum and love before both passed in each other's arms happier than ever before.

It was only hours later that Kurt woke up to the feeling of a warn wash rag cleaning him as kisses were placed all over his face, before Kurt pulled Hunter into a kiss before pulling back and facing his grinning fiancé.

"Morning fiancé" Kurt said making Hunter's grin grow larger as he kissed Kurt with all he had before they had to pull away for air, Hunter finally responding

"Good morning love of my life!" Hunter grinned

Just as Kurt was about to speak, a sound that brought the men's grins to a dead halt filled the room as Kurt's phone rang, this one being the Stark phone. Noticing all the joy leave Hunter's body as he answered he never looked away from the defeat in Hunter's eyes as he spoke.

"How bad is it? So, you're saying you guys can handle it?" As he spoke Kurt noticed the confusion on Hunter's face before his final words to Tony shocked Hunter not thinking Kurt would ever say this to his friend and colleague

"Tony considering you almost got me killed last night and considering I just got engaged I answered the phone for one reason and one reason only, for the next week unless you really can't do this without me, I am taking personal time to spend with my new fiancé. Got a problem with that? No good, I will see you in a week." Kurt said before ending the call and turning the phone off before turning back to Hunter only for the other man to kiss Kurt until again air was needed.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hunter said before Kurt replied

"I love you Hunter, you're the most important person in my life and I plan to spend the next week letting you know that."

With that said both men were naked again and once again Kurt was riding Hunter with all his was worth, the tears of love and joy filling Hunter's eyes made it all worth it.

**AN: There you go guys chapter 1 of 34! I am also updating almost all my fics so for the next month check in on any you're interested in, as for this one chapter 2 will be posted somewhere between April 10****th****-April 24****th****, just keep looking for it until then please feel free to read and check for updates of any of my other fics!**


End file.
